Stupid Sexist Hogwarts!
by ActiveIngredient
Summary: When Hermione's twin brother gets invited to an AU Hogwarts where only boys are allowed, the twins come up with a plan to switch places so Hermione can go to Hogwarts disguised. What she doesn't know is that she's a VIP at Hogwarts...
1. I'm a WHAT?

AN at the bottom

PROLOUGE-

(Queue Scary Mystery Music)

_It was happening again. She was being chased. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ She continued to run as a high pitched laugh surrounded her. She tripped and fell into the growing pit of snakes beneath her. She was falling to a sure death by those slippery, slimy snakes and…you know, nasty nightmare stuff… _

Hermione shot up in bed, a thin layer of sweat dusting her troubled young face. Not nightmares again. She looked across the room to her brother's bed. Empty of course. Her brother Chance was always getting up early to go run laps. Boys and there obsession over rock hard abs and healthy lungs. Okay, maybe that was just her crazy brother. Her twin chose that moment to run back in the room, fully dressed in a loser track outfit **(AN-think JUNO track guys lol**) to grab his water bottle, not even noticing Hermione was in the room, let alone getting dressed. _Yep_, Hermione thought, _definitely just my crazy brother_. She finished getting ready and hurried downstairs into the kitchen. She had almost forgotten that it was summer! Sweet, sweet, summer, where she didn't have to try so hard to be the best at everything. _Yup_, she thought. _Summer was a time for rest and relaxa-_

"HERMIONE! GET DOWN HERE, MY PANCAKES ARNT ON A PLATE IN FRONT OF ME WITH BUTTER AND SYRUP LOVINGLY DRIZZLED ON THEM! COME HERE AND MAKE YOUR OLD MAN SOME BREAKFAST!" A voice called from the kitchen. Hermione double timed it down the stairs, making it in time to see her father staring at her impatiently.

"Where's my breakfast? I've been waiting for my paper too. Start cooking and then go get the mail." She hesitated, about to ask him if he wanted blueberry or chocolate pancakes. "GET COOKING!"

She franticly mixed up some pancake batter and put them on the griddle to cook. Under the watchful and impatient eye of her father, she hurried down the hall to the front door.

As she picked up the stack of letters she leafs through them. One envelope seemed to stick out from the rest. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp.

Mr. Chanceton Granger

The Smallest Bedroom,

23, Bruce Street,

West Wetshire,

Surry

Turning the envelope over, Hermione saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. Above the seal was printed the words HOGWARTS. At that exact moment, Chance barged through the door, sweating like a pig and panting hard.

"You've got a letter," Hermione told him. He took it from her silently and ripped the top away, not bothering to peel the wax off. He pulled out the letter and peered at it. "Hermione what's this say?" He asked, handing the letter to her. "I can't read cursive."

"I've been telling you to work on it but you never do," She said bossily, taking the letter. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? " The twins looked at each other puzzled as a loud booming -or was that knocking?- came from the door. Chance turned around and opened it promptly, revealing a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by a mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could see his glinting beetle black eyes under all the hair.

Hermione let out a fearful squeak when she saw the man, and hid behind her brother.

"'ello there Chanceton. And this mus' be your sister, right?" Came the large man. His voice was friendly, and he was smiling through his massive hairy beard.

"Um can I help you?" Chance asked politely.

"Yes I s'pose you can," The man said. "My name is Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. I'd like to speak with you parents soon please. Its about the matter of your schooling."

"My schooling? What do you-" Chance was interrupted by his fathers voice.

"Who's at the door?" He called from the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just go talk to your father for a wee bit…" Hagrid said politely and quietly to the twins. They stood in confused silence as the giant lumbered through their house to the kitchen. Hermione looked accusingly at Chance.

"Hey don't look at me! I've never heard of this guy either!" Chance told her with his hands up defensively. They looked down the hall at the sound of shouting coming from the kitchen. Together they made their way to the kitchen and stood quietly outside the open door. Their father was pacing as he read a duplicate letter of the one Hermione had in her hands.

"So you're telling me my kid has some pansy magical powers? And because of that I can't send him to the military academy next year, I've got'ta pay to send him to some fruity school for wizards?" Her father said to Hagrid, who was sitting at the table, looking extremely large in chairs obviously made for a smaller person.

"No no no…See bein' excepted inta' Hogwarts is a great honor, ya should be proud of ya' son. And as for having to pay to send him, you won' have to pay a cent. Hogwarts 'as a special fund fer muggleborn students." Hagrid told her father, who seemed surprisingly calm.

"Alright then…but what about this list of supplies? Even if you gave me the money for it I wouldn't have a clue where to find this stuff…and according to this the term starts in less than a month. How will I get him to this school? And whats a 'muggleborn'?"

"Don't worry about the supplies, that's what I'm hear for actually. And all you have to do is to get him to Kings Cross on the start of term, the train leaves for Hogwarts there. Muggleborns are students born from muggle, or nonmagical parents. So if you don't mind," Hagrid looked down at his watch. "We should get going soon, I have another muggleborn to see to today."

"Wait there's still one thing I don't understand. Chanceton and Hermione are twins, they do everything together. Why has Chance got magic powers and whatnot, and Hermione's not got them?" The twins father asked. There was a long pause. Hermione's mind raced, wondering how she could be stupider than her brother.

"Well," Hagrid answered at last. "Shes a girl ant she?"

"What has that got anything to do with it?"

"Listen, Ill try to be as nice as possible, cuz I know in the muggle world you think men and women are equal and whatnot, but in the wizarding world, girls don't go to Hogwarts. They never have. They go to special schools for witches, where they learn how to use magic to cook and clean and whatnot. Girls….they just arnt allowed at Hogwarts. Besides, they wouldn't last." Hagrid said, as nicely as possible. Hermione made a shocked noise from the doorway. The adults looked over and noticed the twins standing there for the first time.

"Are you saying all girls are stupider than boys? That's just silly. I get better marks than Chance in every class. And besides, you can't put Chance in your school and not put me in. Were twins, we do everything together," Hermione said matter-of-factually.

"Yea," Chance added, taking a step into the kitchen. "You can't expect us to just part ways. Besides, Dad was sending us both to the military academy next term. I've been training for months!"

"Chance," Mr. Granger looked over to him kindly. "If this man says you're a wizard, and you need to go to a special school, then you'll do just that." He turned to Hermione, his eyes growing cold. "And you-You'll go to the Military Academy, witch or not. I don't want to hear a word of protest, now go upstairs and do your chores."

"Fine!" Hermione spat tearfully, heading towards the staircase. "You pancakes are burning, jerk!" she said, and scrambled up the stairs to her room as the smoke alarm began to go off.

Chance opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. Hermione was quietly sobbing facedown into her pillow. Chance sat on the bed next to her and sighed. Hermione rolled over and stopped crying. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Why do you get to go to some special school? It's not fair. I don't want to go to the military academy to do sit-ups and laps and whatnot," Hermione said quietly.

"You think I want to go to school with a bunch of sexist fruits and learn to wave a wand around? Being the top of my class at the military academy has been my dream for years." Chance sighed. "If only there was some way to switch places…"

"I wish. You heard that big oaf, no girls allowed at Hogwarts. Stupid Sexist Hogwarts! Not that we couldn't sneak you into the military academy, we have your papers signed and filled out already. They wouldn't notice a thing. But these magic people are sure to notice their missing a student…." Hermione tapered off and stared off into space with an exited smile growing on her face. Chance could almost see the light bulb turning on above her head.

"What? What's the plan?" He asked her eagerly.

"We let dad think were going to the right schools. He drops us both off at Kings cross at the same time, to catch our separate trains. Then, once he leaves, we go somewhere private and cut my hair. With that gone, no one will be able to tell the difference between us!" She said excitedly.

"But what good would that do? I'm confused." Chance interrupted.

"Well let me finish!" She continued. "Then you take your papers and get on the train for the military academy as you. I'll pretend to be you and get on the train to Hogwarts. We look so much alike they'll never know I'm not you!"

"Its brilliant! But what about when we have to come home for break?"

"I'll just tell dad I had to cut my hair at the academy."Chance looked at Hermione as though she was a god.

"God I'm so lucky you were the smart one!"

The twins grinned at each other, but before they could begin to discuss the finer details of their plan, they were called downstairs. Their father was looking much calmer, and was standing next to a smiling Hagrid.

"Chance, Hagrid has to take you to go get your supplies for Hogwarts now."

"Can I come please? I'll be good I promise," Hermione said sweetly, putting on her best cute little girl charm.

"If Hagrid says ok, It's fine with me," Said Mr. Granger.

"Sure ya' can little missy!" Hagrid said sweetly.

The twins looked at each other and smiled. This plan was gonna work.

READ THIS--

PS-- This is my first story I've actually posted ever, so I'd really like to hear what you guys think. I tried to come up with a plot that was really original, because I'm tired of reading the same 5 fics all typed up different ways. This is just the prologue/chapter 1 thingy. If I don't get any reviews, I probably won't even type up chapter 2. So just drop a line and tell me what you guys think.

PPS-Hey I know it might be weird for a dude to be writing fanfiction, let alone a fic with almost feminist morals in it. Feel free to flame me if your insulted or anything, but believe me when I say I think girls can do anything men can do, most of the time better. peace out!

--Chance

PPPS-Hehe Yea I used my own name in the story...sortof. My names Chancellor And story Chance's name is Chanceton. I still feel cool though ;D

(lessthanthree)


	2. Hagrids Pockets

**AN- **OMG all I can say is WOW! Within an hour of posting chapter 1 I had 5 reviews. Holey crap! Just so you know, I'll always reply to your reviews in the story (at the bottom), because lots of people like to leave anon reviews apparently. Wow I'm just so stunned right now. Thanks for all your support, without the reviewers Chapter 2 wouldn't even be here. Haha I still can't believe I got praise for being a guy writing a feminist-ish story…I thought I'd get flamed! ;D

So without further ado, I present…Chapter 2!(Its kinda short, Schools ending this week though, I should have more time to work on it. sorry!)

* * *

Hermione and Chance struggled to keep up with Hagrid's long strides as they walked out of the muggle underground and through London.

"Mr. Hagrid Sir-" Hermione Began.

"Jus' call me Hagrid," He beamed down at her.

"Um, Okay, Hagrid, where is it exactly we're going to find all this stuff for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Hagrid said, speaking to her as if she were a stupid little kid. "All we have to do is visit this special magic place for magic people. Don't give ya'self a headache thinking 'bout it, I'm sure ya' brother can explain it to ya' some other time. Now, were off to the Leaky Cauldron!" He turned back around, and Hermione made a very rude gesture at his back. Chance sniggered.

Hagrid and the twins walked through London, passing all sorts of shops and whatnots, when Hagrid stopped suddenly. The twins rammed into his back, having been walking right behind him, but the giant didn't seem to notice.

"Here we are," He said. "The Leaky Cauldron."

It was a tiny, grubby looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Hermione wouldn't have even known it was there. The people walking by dint glance at it. In fact, Hermione had a strange feeling that only the three of them could see it at all. _Magic,_ she thought. The twins followed Hagrid inside.

It was very dark and shabby. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid, they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender called, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Not today," Said Hagrid, "I'm on Hogwarts business. Escorting muggleborns." He patted Chance on the shoulder lightly, making his knees buckle.

"Whats with the girl?" Someone asked as Hagrid led the twins through the pub.

"She wanted to come along, you know how kids are." Hagrid said chuckling. Hagrid led them out the back of the pub into a small walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hermione looked around curiously. Hagrid was counting the bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up…two across…" he muttered. "Stand back kids." He tapped a brick with the end of his pink umbrella 3 times.

The brick he had touched quivered and a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider and wider and a second later there was a massive archway, big enough for even Hagrid to fit in without ducking.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon alley."

The twins stared amazed at all the wizarding stuff, and the writer was to tired to describe all the shops people and stuff."Yea, yea, isn't it fantastic?" Hagrid said in a slightly sarcastic voice. "Now lets get to Gringotts and then get your stuff. " He ushered the twins to the large white building, where a very hairy goblin opened the door for them. Inside the building was massive and marble, with goblins all around. Hermione could have sworn Hagrid was checking out the arse of a female goblin while she was turned around, but he looked away when a goblin behind one of the massive counters cleared his throat.

"Mourning," Hagrid said. "We need to take some money outta the muggleborn fund for young Mr. Granger here."

"Do you have his letter and the key?" The hairy old goblin asked.

"Yea um…." Hagrid began to fish around in his ridiculously big pockets, taking out all sorts of strange things, including but not limited to, moldy dog biscuits, books on mystical animal "anatomy", cake, an old pair of shoes, a cell phone, a Smurf (which promptly ran away screaming "IM FREE!!" in a rather loud high pitched voice that Hagrid pretended not to notice), an old hat, a Spanish to English dictionary, a rat, a couple playboys, Harry's glasses, a 'How to' book on breeding ligers, quite a few 'My little Pony' dolls, several ZUMIEZ stickers, a t-shirt with a funny saying I'm too lazy to come up with atm, the sorcerers stone(pretend you didn't see that, I'm bad at foreshadowing ;P), more cake, giant condoms(the package was about the size of a tennis racket(ewe the package around the condom, not Hagrid's package you sickos…how big IS that thing…never mind on with the story)), the February issue of 17, a handmade coupon book, a magic 8 ball, all my notes and outlines for future chapters, a box of Lucky Charms, a bag of hair, a My Chemical Romance CD, Pokemon cards with a post-it note stuck to them that said "Note to self-Challenge Voldie to a game of Pokemon and kick his sorry ass. Go Squirtle!", a duck, a little Gryffindor courage(in a firewhiskey bottle), a boxed set of the Harry Potter books, several capless pens, gum, a copy of Jurassic park, My honors English summer project assignment sheet(jez where did I put that?...), deodorant, more cake, a limbo pole, a horcux, lipstick, a plastic dinosaur, Mundungus Fletcher, something in a plastic baggy that looked suspiciously like weed, a few naked Barbies, a roll of toilet paper, some checkers, a squished mango, trivial pursuit cards with the answers highlighted, a jar of pickles, Joe mamma, a tennis ball, a headless Barbie, a flea collar with a tag that said 'Happy birthday Remus', a snow globe, a mudflap with the naked lady on it(you know the ones for bigrigs), a black cocktail dress that looked big enough to fit Hagrid(he looked around muttering "Ya weren't 'sposed to see that…"), a slightly damp pair of socks, a gluestick, a pink cape that had "PRINCESS" bedazzled onto the back, a roll of paper towels, dirty underwear, a soccer ball, a Mac air(you know, those ridiculously skinny laptops), a box of tampons, a snickers bar, a copy of "Lies for the liars"(best album EVER!!), a dead cat, a live cat, even more cake, and finally, Chances letter and a small black key.

"That's funny," Hagrid said as he put all the previously mentioned objects back into his coat. "They were in the first pocket I looked, musta just not seen them…"

Hermione, Chance, and the Goblin all gave a simultaneous eye roll, and the story continues.

"Well everything seems to be in order here," The goblin said reading Chances letter and holding the key up to the light. "Lets get going then." The goblin escorted them down to the vault in an old mining car, reminiscent of Scooby-doo. They went into the vault, grabbed a bunch of money and left. Hermione saw Hagrid sneak a little money into one of his many pockets, but didn't say anything. The goblin led them back out of Gringots, and the twins and Hagrid got on with their shopping.

"Uniforms first..." Hagrid escorted them to all the normal shops, getting all the supplies listed on the list that had come with Chance's letter. Hermione learned not to ask Hagrid any questions about anything she saw, because he would just talk to her as if she was to stupid to understand. It infuriated her. Looking around as they walked the street, Hermione noticed a lack of women, and she saw none working in any of the shops. She couldn't understand how these wizards could be so ignorant of women. Was it possible that witches really were inferior to wizards in the ways of magic? _No,_ she told herself, _thats just how they justify this oppression. I'll prove that girls can do anything boys can do._

At last all of the items had been purchased but one.

"It looks like all thats left is to get your wand," Hagrid said, and he led them to a dusty old shop called Olivanders. It was narrow and shabby, and smelled of mildew. An old man entered from the back of the store, coughing a little. He had more hair coming out his ears and nose than on his actual head. Hagrid looked rather nervous as they entered.

"Well hello there Olivander," Hagrid said. "The boy needs his wand, for Hogwarts you know." He shuffled his feet a little, than spoke very fast. "Se well um that is if you don't mind just find him his wand, then send them back down to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm off to get a drink..." He rushed out, looking rather scared of Olivander, clutching his pink umbrella rather tightly.

"Um...Okay then." Olivander said in a wheezy old voice. "No idea what that was about."

Hermione got the feeling he most certinly DID know what that was about, and she and Chance Shared a look.

"Well come her boy let me get the measuring going, we'll have to find a wand for you, or at least we'll have to find a wand to find you, its the wand that choses the wizard really..." He gave Chance a strange look when he didn't step forward to get measured.

"We'll you see sir, my sister here, well I was wondering if she could get a wand too." Chance said, glancing at Hermione.

"Her? Shes a girl! Absolutely preposterous!" Hermione looked nervously at Chance as Olivander turned his nose up at her. Then a look a realization flashed over his face.

"Yes...Its possible...the dream...curious, very curious..." He mumbled to himself, thinking hard.

"Sir?" Chance asked, waiting for an answer

"Well you see young sir, 10 years ago I had a dream, a verry strange dream...curious, very curious..."He trailed off and stared into space for a moment.

"Uhhh dude If you could just tell us what your talking about and not trail off saying 'curious, very curious' that'd be nice." Chance said. Hermione put a hand on her hip and sighes, sassy style..

"Alright alright. Now 10 years ago I had a dream," started Olivander, "If I'm not mistaken it was about you two. In my dream, a pair of twins, one male, one female, devised a plan to switch places, so the girl to go to Hogwarts. The girl successfully made it to Hogwarts, and in her 6th year, she defeated the newly arisen Dark lord. " The twins looked at each other for a moment, neither daring to speak. "So really I'd rather not hear about plans you two have up your sleve, as that would get me involved, ad we wouldn't want that." Olivander winked.

"Come, now, lets find you wands..."

* * *

**Ioana Teodora Malfoy-**Thanks so much! Wow your review meant a lot to me, thanks so much. I'm glad you like it so far. Hehe love you too ;D** Snicker212- **Hey thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story. Chapter 2's up! Thanks for being the first to favorite!** BAM its Lyssie- **Hehe thanks. Actually I got the title before the rest of the story. I was just doodling in Algebra a few weeks ago and I drew the stick girl on the restroom signs with a witch hat and speech bubble that said 'stupid sexist Hogwarts!'. Weird I know, but the rest of the story sort of evolved around that stupid doodle. ;D** Yolapeoples- **Hehe thanks. I know, I like stories like that too. Have you ever read any of Tamora Pierces books? There meant for girls, but I love 'em anyway. Ya, it does take a while to name them. Before he was Chance I had made him, Hector, Because Hermione's gotta go by that name at Hogwarts, but I dunno. I'm vain, I think my names cooler ;D** LOLa isa cutie!- **Um thanks! Its nice that you reviewed, but honestly I have no clue what your saying ;P** The Silver Huntress- **Thanks for reviewing! ;D Cool name btw….** Eyintill-**Thanks, I was trying to go for something original. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

You know what really pisses me off? Not people who read and don't review, I pretty much set myself up for disappointment there. It pisses me off when people add this to their alert list but cant take 10 seconds to write a review…Every time you do that puppies die. They don't just keel over either, its slow and painful. Just keep that in mind.

**_less than three, Chance_**


	3. Dumpster Goodbyes

**AN: Um…Yes. I did abandon this story….well really I abandoned fanfiction altogether and instead chose real life! Yay! *sigh* what a mistake. Funny though, that I deleted all my stories, then find the one I kept because it is just so sad to kill a baby got so many reads! Anyways, you all know how very silly I am, and as it has been a year or so since anything was written on this stoooory….I lost all of my detailed plot notes, character mapping, and chapter info. Uh….sorry. Soooooo I will just begin to humorously make it up as I go along, silly as ever!! That being said, I shall rely on reviewer input to come up with what happens next!! It's like a 'Chose your own Adventure' novel, only sillier, and with more drag. It's up to you!! And as always, all of the following puns are intended.**

* * *

Hermione woke to a bright light and a bouncingly happy Chance. Literally, he was bouncing.

"Shwos goink on Chanz it's sooooo early," Hermione mumbled into her pillow, clinging to a wonderful dream she had been enjoying, set in a land where everybody was half dog.

"Time to get up!" Chance exclaimed, waving a flashlight in her face and giving her a friendly noogie. "We're going to the train station today 'member!?" He could barely keep the giggle out of his voice as Hermione reluctantly sat up, her huge mass of bushy hair looking rather like a lion mane that hid her entire face as well as most of her small torso.

"I set an alarm Chance! I'm always prepared!" She grunted looking out the window. "It's still dark!"

Chances grin grew, if possible. "I know, Dad woke me up early! He has an appointment he forgot about, so we are heading out 2 hours early. It gives us plenty of time to carry out our plan at the station!"

Hermione groaned at the early hour, but was excited for the coming day, and so with no further complaints she rose to make the last breakfast for her father she would need to prepare for a while.

* * *

The ride to the train station left the twins with mixed feelings. On one hand, they were so excited to be rid of their annoying and hairy father, to be going on to do something new and exciting, but on the other hand, they would be apart for the first time in their lives. They spent the first half of the drive to kings cross looking out separate windows, avoiding each other's gaze. As the traffic around them grew however, the noise of their father screaming obscene threats against the mothers of traffic offenders grew to unignorable volume, the locked eyes and smiled. The rest of the car ride they deftly held hands, looking like slightly distorted mirror images of each other.

Finally, after the tearful goodbye with their father came and went, the twins gathered up their luggage and headed to a discreet corner just outside the station, hidden by a rather smelly dumpster. Coughing and holing their noses, Hermione pulled the scissors and a picture of the hairstyle she wanted out of her bag.

"Are you ready?" Chance asked. "Because honestly I don't even know where to start with this birds nest. You look like that picture of a happy apple tree I gave to nana a few years back. Honestly, I'm afraid if I cut to deep I will be attacked by bees, or squirrels, or a rather angry-" He was cut short by Hermione's light backhand on the chest, complete with a giggle and an eyeroll.

"Just get on with it. Make sure you don't make it to short on the sides, you know how bad that looks on you!" Chance just smiled, and began snipping away. After a good long fro-trimming(during which Chance would have sworn he saw a bird fly out in fear out of the corner of his eye), Hermione examined herself in the little mirror she carried with her.

"I don't look half bad!" She exclaimed, feeling the dread begin to slip away from her stomach.

"You should see how you smell!"

"How can I see a smell?!"

"It's one of those…metaphor thingies!!"

"Oh Chance," Hermione sighed. "We have to get going. I really will miss you." They shared a long, brotherly hug, and began heading back to the station.

"What time is it?" Chance asked.

"Almost ten. Your train leaves at 10:30, so we should head over there. Do you have the papers dad filled out ages ago?"

"Got them," Chance held them up, smiling sadly. The stopped walking at Platform 11.

"This is it Chance. There is your train. Best get on before all the good seats are taken." They hugged one last time. "Write me every day, or I will hunt you down!"

"Oh Hermione, you know I will write you till my hand hurts!"

"So about two, maybe three sentences then. Good to know!" Hermione laughed. She sniffed the air, making a face. "Ugh, we still smell like dumpster! Let me get my spray…"She dug through her backpack, as Chance backed away.

"Maybe you stink, but I smell like a beautiful rose! No need to spray me with you nasty girl stuff!" He proclaimed, puffing his chest up. But alas, to late. Hermione ruthlessly sprayed him with the strawberry body mist, as he curled up, making a face reminiscent of a rather pissed off cat. After a few coughs, they laughed. Hermione's smile soon turned a bit more serious though, and she looked at him, then glanced at the train that was clearly ready to leave the station.

"Goodbye Chance," She said to the nervous looking Chance. "You will do just fine, I know it."

"I know it to! Goodbye Herm-um Chance I mean." They both laughed again, shared a last hug, and Chance turned and jogged onto the train, only tripping once. Hermione watched silently as he sat near a window seat, looking down on her. He opened the window, and lowered something down to her.

"Almost forgot sis, I got you this. Well, I found it in moms old stuff." Hermione took the delicate silver locket from him, a beautiful little peace on a long thin chain. Before she could thank him, the train horn began to ring out, the hissing sounds of steam and moving gears filled the already loud and crowded station. Chance made a funny face up against the window, and Hermione ran alongside for as long as she could, watching as her twin's waving hand disappeared into the distance.

Only after he was gone, she looked down at her hands. In one, the delicate locket, she had yet to open. In the other, her ticket. She realized suddenly that in the excitement of planning her makeover she had forgotten to see what platform her train would be leaving at. _There must be some mistake,_ she thought.

_There is no such thing as Platform nine and three quarters, is there?_

* * *

**Ok! So, suggestions! What happens next? Can she find the platform? Does she make the train? Who does she meet on the express? Does someone find her out so soon? Oh, the tantalizing details!! With enough ideas, the next could likely be longer than this short piece of shite, shich i apologise for. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Thanks to-

**Snicker212**-Awe you are so supportive! I hope you haven't forgotten me! Yes, Hagrid's Pockets are admittedly silly. Yay silly! **Cap'n Stella**-Sorry to be so slow! Thank you for the encouragement! **yolapeoples**-You are my new favorite person ever!! Huzzah!! Yay for random genius! **3 Eleniel Gilraen**-I took note of what you said, and tried to leave the comments out! Thank you! **Bittenbysquirrel-** Jaz you are a whore. I'm sick :P - **RIP...-**Thank you! Love the name, bit long tho! Haha Karen-Oh wow thank you for an excellent review, it was helpful. I hope you read more! J**aztheSpaz**- What if I bite them off for you, and we eat them over a lovely candlelit diner! To soon? love is overrated-thanks for the compliment! Cheer up!!

* * *

**A new clinical study* has shown that people who leave helpful reviews live on average 10 years longer! It's true!****

***conducted in my mind**

****It's not.**


End file.
